


Hi Kiddo

by elaiel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: Pepper opened the door and after a moment of shock, smiled at the man on the porch.





	Hi Kiddo

Pepper opened the door and after a moment of shock, smiled at the old man on the porch.

“Steve.” She said warmly. “Sam told me you had come back.”

“The long way.” He said.

Pepper smiled. “I’m glad,” she told him honestly, “if…”

He reached out and patted her hand. “You understand.”

She nodded, a lump in her throat.

“May I come in?” He shifted the canvas messenger bag on his shoulder.

She nodded and cleared her throat. “Of course.”

She stepped back and led him through to the kitchen.

“Tea?” She offered.

“Please.”

She put the water on to boil and got cups and milk and cookies out. By the time she turned back to him, Steve had sat himself at the kitchen table. He had the bag on the table in front of him. Pepper brought the tea things over to the table.

“I have something.” Steve said. “For Morgan.”

She looked at him, then poured the tea.

“What is it?” She asked quietly.

He opened the bag, and pulled out what was clearly a StarkIndustries data module. His hand shook slightly as he pushed it over to her.

“What is it?” She asked him again.

“It’s for Morgan.” He repeated.

“Friday.” She commanded. “Access data module S I zero zero one A E S…” She read the identity number from the side of the module, her voice fading out as she looked up at Steve.

He nodded.

“There are approximately 47 terabytes of video and audio data on the data module.” Friday stated. “Would you like me to play any?”

Steve smiled sadly. “I couldn’t change the future,” he said, his voice hoarse. He paused a moment. “Friday, play the oldest file.”

A holographic display came to life over the table. Tony. So very young. Sat on the edge of a workbench. The video quality was not great, probably transferred from video tape. In the video Tony scrubbed his hand through his hair.

 _“Christ, what am I going to say? Uh. Yeah. I should explain. So, Uncle Grant, that’s my godmother’s husband, my kind of godfather, I was talking to him and Aunt Peggy, that’s my godmother, and well, was talking about my dad. And he’s dead, and I never really knew him. Not really. Uncle Grant he didn’t know his dad either, and said I shouldn’t make the same mistakes my dad made. And, this is crazy, I don’t know why I’m doing this. Shit.”_ The video flicked, recording stopped then started again, jumping to Tony now standing in front of the bench. _“Okay, so somehow, I ended up agreeing with him that eventually I’m probably going to have a kid, maybe more, to keep the Stark name going, probably, and I’ve promised him that I’ll do this, record a video once a month, of a minute of video, for you. So, uh, hi kiddo, I’m Tony Stark. I’m your dad.”_

Pepper looked at Steve, tears streaming down her face.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cried in the cinema and I cried writing this. I hate it when favourite characters die.


End file.
